You're The One For Me
by SONFANtaye
Summary: Sometimes a love story doesn't take the ups and down for two people to know its love. Sometimes that first look is enough to know you're the one for me.


**This is something I thought about today after listening to my favorite song. It is a one shot that will not be a two shot in that I don't even have time to really work on my other story, One More Chance. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review!**

You're The One For Me

I was so running late. "She is going to kill me," I said to no one in particular. I was suppose to be at the stadium thirty minutes ago, but instead I was just leaving our home after my last

meeting of the day ran late. I worked as a relationship counselor at _The Center of Hope_ and my final couple of the day could not shut up long enough for me to get a productive word in.

Therefore, not only was I late to something very important but I also wasted an hour of my time.

These thoughts quickly vanished as I pulled up to the stadium and ran out of my car, almost forgetting to turn the ignition off.

"You are so late." I quickly waved to the body guard as I was escorted to the private box that held the rest of our family.

"Spencer what took you so long?" I leaned in to give my mother and mother in-law and hug before rolling my eyes; giving them all the story they needed in that one eye roll. Everyone knew how stressful my job could be and really no one needed me to go into anymore details.

"Does she know I'm late?" I really hoped not because that was so not something I wanted to deal with tonight. Tonight was the last night of her six month tour and she decided to end

it right here in Los Angles, right where it all started. I was so excited because we had not seen each other in over six months and me being me and her being her we were beyond going

crazy. If she knew I was late or not here at all she would most likely flip. Believe me no one would want that because my girl could really be a diva when she didn't get exactly what she wanted.

"Yes, she does. She has called her mom more than twenty times since we got here checking to see if you were here or not." She didn't call me?

"Well hopefully, Brad lets her know I am here. I saw him when I was running up to the box." My mother smiled at me before we noticed the lights going down signaling the concert was about to start.

*****************************************Third POV******************************

From the first sign of the lights going down the crowd went wild. It was not everyday that they got to be so close and personal with their favorite rock star. But there was one fan in a particular area that caught the artist eye throughout the performance.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" She could hear everything from "your hot" to "marry me" being thrown out at her and every comment made the smile or her ego that much bigger. "It

is so great to be back home. I have really missed this place and the people in it." The crowd grew louder. "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight and for supporting me. But right

now I want to thank one particular fan that has supported me my whole career. This is not something I usually do, but in it has been so long since we were together and me being the

secret romantic that I am, keep that a secret," the crowd laughed causing the musician to laugh as well, "But anyway this is for you Spence." The musician grabbed her acoustic guitar

and sat in the provided stool. This particular song was not about rocking out, but about showing the one she loved just how much she meant to her. This one was about their love story.

_I don't believe, we were put together, not to be together_

_And I don't believe, there's anyone out there, that can love me better_

_I don't believe, that you know how much I miss seeing your pretty smile_

_Of course we had our ups and downs, but I gotta have you around me cause_

The first day of High school is the day that might break or make your future high school career, but for two particular girls it was the day that just might change their lives forever.

Spencer Carlin had just moved to LA and was excited to be able to start her high school career at a new school instead of coming in the middle of the year. With it being the first day she

still had the chance that a lot of the students did not know each other and that made everything look better for her. She had just moved from Cincinnati, Ohio with her mother, father,

older brother, Glen, and her younger sister Dylan, her parents clearly liked the guys names for girls. Dylan was a year behind Spencer so she was stuck starting the school year at the

middle school which Dylan thought totally sucked. Glen was a junior and clearly didn't think that it mattered all that much when he started school because, according to him, ladies would

love him anyway because of his basketball skills. Spencer just hoped his rep didn't make things hard for her at school. Unlike her brother, Spencer wasn't that into sports or anything

that required arms and legs talent. She was more of the Debate club and science club type.

"Bye mom." Spencer leaned over to give her mother a hug before exiting the car. She watched her mother shed a few tears before waving and pulling off not wanting to embarrass her

oldest daughter on her first day. Spencer just rolled her eyes and smiled. Paula Carlin was the world's greatest mom and Spencer's best friend, next to Dylan. She was the one Spencer

confided in whenever anything went wrong or right in her life and Spencer loved her dearly.

Spencer looked to her left and noticed a brunette girl getting out of a black jeep and waving at the woman in front before looking towards Spencer. Spencer smiled at the girl and

watched as she smiled in return. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black band tee with purple writing and some purple chucks. Her long brunette hair was framing her face in wavy

curls. Spencer thought she looked cool and hope she didn't think Spencer looked dorky with the one French braid to the side and a blue polo shirt with a white skirt and flip flops. Her

mother said it made her look like a California girl, and that made Spencer very happy.

The brunette waved before spotting someone she knew and running over to him.

"Hey Aiden!" Ashley jumped in her best friend's arms, whom she had not seen in over a month, since she went to Europe with her mom and sister, Kyla.

"Gosh Ash, give me a warning next time." He put her down laughing as she pushed him.

"Whatever? So did you miss me?'

"Always." Aiden looked around and noticed Spencer. "Dang look at her." Ashley turned and noticed Spencer looking around for someone or no one in particular.

"I saw her earlier." Ashley noticed Spencer as soon as she exited her mother's car. It was really hard to miss someone as beautiful as Spencer Carlin.

"So you think she has a boyfriend." Ashley quickly looked at Aiden before shaking her head. The first day of school and he was already up to something. "Only one way to find out." She watched Aiden walk up to the girl and quickly followed.

Spencer noticed the girl from earlier and her friend walking towards her. She got really nervous but tried to hide it. This was the moment that decides her high school life.

"Hey, what's your name?" Spencer smiled at the guy before responding that her name was Spencer. "Cool, I'm Aiden and this is my buddy Ashley." Spencer looked at Aiden and then Ashley who had yet to say anything. "So got a boyfriend?" What?

"This is my first day here, I don't really move that fast." Or in that direction, but she kept that to her self.

"Well I can be it if you want." Spencer saw Ashley laugh which caused her to laugh as well.

"We will see." Aiden smiled at that before excusing himself to catch up with some basketball players he saw. He hoped that he would be the first freshman on the varsity team this year.

"Sorry about him, he really is not that big of a jerk."

"It's fine really." The conversation sort of ended there because both Ashley and Spencer were at a lost for words, because both could only focus on the sweaty palms that could only be explained as nervousness.

_I feel it all over my body (I feel it all over my body)_

_I dream about you when I sleep (Yeah)_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_All the signs say that ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_You're the one for me (Hey)_

"Umm… good night, Spencer," Ashley Davies said before Spencer closed the front door to her home. It had been their first date, four months since the first day of school. Four months of

complete nervousness and mess ups. Ashley was nervous around Spencer and Spencer was the same, but every one could tell that the two were meant to be apart of each others lives,

if only for a moment. So Ashley had practiced for weeks in front of the mirror trying to get the nerves to ask Spencer out and finally after lunch she asked and Spencer said "Ummm…

yee….Yes." That was all it took to turn Ashley's world around. She had worked on the date for a whole week with her mother and Kyla and they had simply decided Christiana, Ashley's

mother, would drop Spencer and Ashley off at the bowling alley. Everything was perfect from the pick up to the drop off. Or so Ashley hoped. There were a few silent moments and

mishaps but mostly laughs and smiles. And when the date was over Ashley walked Spencer to the porch and kissed her goodnight on the cheek, while her mother secretly watched from

the car and Spencer's mother and sister watched from the living room window. After the kiss Spencer walked in the house and Ashley slowly walked back to the car the smiles never l

eaving their faces.

"So?" Ashley smiled at her mother before blushing like crazy. "That good huh?"

"Better, ma… so much better." Christina smiled at her daughter before driving back home.

"So?" Leaning on the closed door Spencer turned to look at her smiling mother and sister. "Did you have a great time."

"The best time, mom….the best." Paula smiled at her daughter before she was nearly knocked down by her younger daughter running to give Spencer a hug. She was so happy that

Spencer finally got the chance to really go out on her first date. So, happy that she cried. She looked up and noticed her husband standing on the stairs smiling at his girls who were all

in a crying laughing state. Now that the first date happened he knew that his little girl would be on many more and from the looks of it those would be with Miss Davies.

Ashley smiled at the memory of her first date with Spencer. A date that was the first of many.

_I don't believe, that you know how much I melt every time I smell your scent girl_

Spencer and Ashley had been together for two years straight. No break ups no other people, just the two and everything was perfect, besides that fact that they couldn't go a moment

without each other. To them it wasn't a problem but to their friends it was the biggest. Like at this moment Spencer is suppose to be eating lunch with her best friend Chelsea and hey

sister Dylan, but nope she it smiling at her phone, the two knowing Ashley must be the one sending her Spencer constant text messages.

"Really you would think the two of you just started out with all this cuteness." Spencer stuck her tongue out at her sister before looking to see what else Ashley had to say. Dylan took

the phone and read the message aloud. "I miss you so much Spencie babe." Chelsea and Dylan laughed at the blush creeping up Spencer's cheek as she tried to get the phone back.

"Gosh you would think you two haven't seen each other in years instead of minutes." Dylan took the phone and put it in her pocket telling Spencer that it was friend time not Spencie

babe time. Spencer pouted and sat back in her sit. Five minutes had not went by before she felt familiar arms encircle her.

"I love the way you smell." Spencer turned around and smiled up at Ashley.

"I love the way you look."

"I love the way you two shut up." Ashley flipped Dylan off before taking her usual sit next to Spencer. She had been held up because the band teacher needed to talk to her about marching band.

"You are two are so going to get married." Spencer and Ashley blushed ducking their heads, they had been told this so many times and each time it made them happier then ever. In fact their parents had been planning the wedding since their first date.

How right everyone were, Spencer thought as she watched the love of her life sing a song she wrote just for her. They had been through so much, but through it all they held it together. How many people can say they found their forever the first day of high school?

_And I don't believe (I don't believe), I got myself in this predicament_

_I'm sorry (I'm so sorry), for everything I ever did wrong_

_I'm sorry (I'm so sorry), and I'm begging you begging you baby oh baby please come back home_

"Please Spencer….answer the phone…I am so sorry." It had been 2 hours since Ashley last spoke to Spencer and she was going crazy. Spencer left their apartment after having another

fight with Ashley over the same thing. The two had moved in together about 3 months ago when they started UCLA together. Those three months had been the best time in Ashley's life

because it meant waking up and falling asleep everyday in the arms of the one she loved. But, it also meant being a grown up, something Ashley was not ready for and Spencer was.

Ever since they started dating Ashley knew Spencer was much more mature then she was. Spencer would make sure Ashley's lunch was packed, she was make sure her homework was

done, and she knew when it was time for Ashley to stop drinking. What Spencer forgot when they moved in together is that Ashley was not used to cleaning up behind herself or

keeping things in order. This was the fifth time that Spencer had to remind Ashley to clean up behind herself and Spencer was tired of it and she walked out just to get some air. Ashley

took the walk out as so much more and she was devastated. She thought that her immature ways had ended her relationship, with the girl she was suppose to spend forever with and

it hurt her more than anything. "Please Spencer…please come back home." Ashley dropped the phone and fell to the floor. In all the years they had been together this was the first time

Spencer had ever walked out. Sure they had stupid fights but it usually ended with Ashley making a fool of herself in front of everyone and Spencer laughing so much she couldn't help

but forgive her. But this time Spencer left and said she was staying at her parents.

"Ashley, dear open up." Ashley opened the door for her mother and felt into her arms. "Paula called and said you and Spencer had a falling out."

"It's over mom. She walked out because I'm so stupid." Ashley continued to cry as her mother tried her best to calm her young daughter. She couldn't remember Spencer and Ashley ever falling out and she really didn't know what to do to assure her daughter that this was not the end. Really everyone knew Spencer and Ashley would be together forever. It was plain for all to see.

"What is it Ashley?"

"She has been telling me to keep things clean, puts things away, wash this dish, pick up my stuff, and so many other things. But, today she had a bad day at school, I guess, and she couldn't take me being so messy anymore." Christina was sure of this because there was no child messier than Ashley. But, Christina knew, unlike her daughter, that no relationship ended over something as small as keeping things clean. Really if that was the only problem couples had after 4 years together, it was a blessing.

"Ashley, believe me Spencer will be back in no time. She is just stressed and needed time to cool off." Christina watched as her broken child looked up at her with a red eyes and the Ashley Davies pout before pulling her into her arms once more. If ever there was a more dramatic child.

"Ash?" Ashley shot out of her mother's arms and into her lovers before Spencer could even close the door.

"I am so sorry Spencer. I will clean the whole house, I promise."

"No Ash, I'm sorry I took my troubles out on you. I love you so much." The two girls pulled each other into a hug that continued even as Christina smiled and shut the door behind her. Anyone could see those two were meant to be.

_when i lay in my bed at night_

_I'm hoping and pray that you feel the same way i do deep down inside... inside and that feeling you just can't control it makes you wanna just call me and tell me how much you really miss me it makes you wanna call me and say that you can't wait to hold and kiss me all over_

Riley Denise Carlin-Davies was loved by all the moment she came into the world, but no one loved her more than her two mothers. The day Spencer left the hospital with the news that they were going to be mommies, she couldn't wait to give Ashley the news. She was so excited she dialed Ashley's number before even leaving the hospital.

"Hey baby," Ashley said in that way that still made Spencer melt 9 years later. The two girls had decided to try for a baby after graduating from college. They had tried for almost a year before Specner received the good news. "So?"

"So, what do you think about Riley?"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" Spencer pulled the phone away from her ear with a smile. She knew that at that moment Ashley was probably running around the studio where she was currently at, working on her upcoming album.

"Baby?"

"We are going to be mommies!" This made Spencer laugh because she could hear the tears of joy coming from over the phone. This was something they talked about since high school. When everyone else was out hooking up with random people, Spencer and Ashley was picking out baby names and wedding colors. The wedding had taken place 3 years ago and now they were on to the baby.

"I love you so much Spencer."

"Me to Ash...me too."

Spencer looked over at the sleeping two year old in Christina's arms. Riley was such a bundle of love and energy. She was everything the two women thought she would be and she had

every single person in their family wrapped around her little finger. She wasn't the first grandchild for the Carlin's, Glen had married a girl he met in college, Madison, and the two had a

baby girl, Gabrielle, 4 years ago, but she was the only granddaughter of Christina and Raife Davies, that meant she was one spoiled rocking roll baby girl. Something that Riley, even at

two, took full advantage of. Spencer already knew she had another Ashley on her hands, but she wouldn't change it for anything. She ran her hand over her daughters strawberry

blonde curls before looking back at her wife.

_i feel it all over (heyyy)_

_i dream about you when i sleep (dreeeam, you're the one)_

_you're the one for me, you're the one_

_you're the one for me you're the one_

_all the signs say that ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby you're the one for me you're the one you're the one for me (hey)_

The music faded as the musician looked up into the box where her family waited. It had been over six months since she saw her wife and daughter and all she wanted was her this night to be over, but before that could happen. She had to wish her fans well.

"Thank you all for letting me get that out of the way, so do you think I'm getting lucking tonight?" The crowd all laughed and Ashley knew Spencer was laughing as well. "I hope so. But before we go I want to give you all one that was made just for you, my fans." The music picked up and the crowd went wild. Ashley had one more number, her most famous number, and she could be in the arms of her lover.

Spencer ran out of the box when Ashley's finally number was coming to a close. She wanted to be the first person Ashley saw when she came off the stage. She made it just in time to she Ashley bow and run off the stage. Once she noticed Spencer standing there with her arms folded, Ashley smiled that nose crinkling smile of hers and walked over to her lover. Everyone else in the room disappeared as the two focused only on each other.

"So late after six months, huh?" Spencer smiled up at Ashley and shrugged causing Ashley to laugh and pull her into a much needed hug. "Man baby, I missed you, so fucking much."

"I missed you too Ash, so much." Spencer pulled Ashley into a kiss that the two had thought about since parting ways six months earlier. A kiss that said so much more than words alone, a kiss meant only for the two. A kiss that said "You're the one for me and I am it for you."


End file.
